


In the Grotto

by Willibald



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willibald/pseuds/Willibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Time Flight</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Grotto

The Xeraphin had been surprisingly pleasant about things, considering that he had enslaved them back on Earth. But now, restored to their own world they set about their rebuilding with no thought of punishment.

Left to his own devices he soon grew weary of their hospitality and set about exploring this new world in search of a power source that would allow his escape. Years he had travelled, but then time meant little to him. Occasionally he came upon relics of the war that had destroyed the civilisation that had once thrived here. He found Xeraphin, Kosnax and Vardo artefacts as well as evidence of mercenary races such as the Gelsandorans, but nothing suitable for his needs.

Then one winter, when he was exploring the polar region, he took shelter in an ice cave to avoid a storm. A week later the storm eased and the light from the smaller of the planets suns once more hit the surface making the ice walls glow blue. It also revealed that the entrance had collapsed entombing him.

Having nothing better to do he broke camp and started to explore the depths of the cave in search of another exit. Four days later he found body. It was sealed behind a sheet of ice that blurred the details, but enough was visible to make him arouse his suspicions. Tall, humanoid, metallic skin...

"Just typical," he thought, "a Cyber Hibernation Unit. If my luck holds true it’ll wake and attack."

As if it had heard his thoughts the creature stirred, becoming clearer as it moved within its prison — the flat face, the accordian chest unit, the handlebar antennae. He turned to look for a hiding place. Turned a little too fast on the slippery ice. The snapping of his ankle as he fell was drowned out by the crash of a silver fist punching through the ice wall.

"So it ends. To begin again? Will this stolen body even regenerate? And what of you, Doctor? Would you still try to save me? Or would you be too busy playing Santa Clause at some other planet’s midwinter to notice my demise?"

He braced himself for the blows he knew would come, but none did. After a moment he forced himself to turn to view his tormentor. The silver giant had gone, replaced by the Doctor. Only the last time they had met he had not sported a long white beard, nor worn a red, fur trimmed coat over his cricketing flannels.

Having nothing to loose, he summoned all his mental strength and directed it at the figure.

"I am the Master. You will obey me."

The figure shimmered, taking on the Master’s own form,

"You are the Master." It agreed. "I am Kamelion."


End file.
